


stuck

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [9]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stuck in a Small Space, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: the boys trapped in a small space, and roy issurprisinglyclaustrophobic...
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_violett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts).



> thankyou for another request lovely!!! i hope you enjoy this <3
> 
> remember, if you want to make a request you can find my list on my tumblr @thatludicrousdisplay on the pinned post!! 
> 
> please enjoy the fic :)

Sometimes I do wonder how we get ourselves into these situations. 

I remember that Roy once questioned some of our escapades. He quoted them as _"not normal"_. As I pointed out to him at a later date, neither of us are exactly normal either. He had grumbled a little but accepted the answer. Since then we have of course had many more adventures, far more than I can describe here, but I'm not sure you could exactly call this one an _adventure_. I think Roy often describes situations like this as a "pickle". 

So, yes. We're in a pickle. 

It's not a life-threatening pickle, or at least I hope it isn't. No, somehow we've managed to get ourselves locked in one of the supply closets at work. No, the irony of being locked in a closet is not lost on me either. We only went in for... flip, I've forgotten our excuse. Look, there's no time to try and make an excuse up. We were looking for somewhere to kiss without Jen making wolf-whistles or Richmond suddenly appearing behind us and scaring us both half to death. Now, however, kissing is the last thing on both of our minds, because I think Roy might be having a panic attack. 

"Moss, we need to get the _fuck_ out of here," he says. I look to him anxiously, biting my lip. It's dark in here, too dark to see much. I know there's a light switch, but the things that fell and blocked the door mean that I'm not sure I can reach it, at least not without injuring myself. "Moss!" 

"I'm here, I'm here," I say hurriedly as I put my hand out blindly in the dark. It hits him on what I guess is his shoulder and he lets out a yelp. "I'm sorry!" 

He doesn't reply, but I can hear his heaving breaths. I try to reach forward again, managing to find what I hope is his hand and taking it. 

"My dear, I'm right here," I say to him. I can feel him shaking. "My love."

"I can hear you," Roy replies. "Keep talking."

"About what?" I ask, confused. 

"I don't know, anything!" 

I take him up on his word. The first thing that springs to mind is an episode of Star Trek: the Original Series that we watched last night. I start to explain the plot to him in meticulous detail, in a way that I find somewhat embarrassing but also pride myself on. And I think it is working, because as I continue to talk I can hear his breathing becoming slower. He is shaking less, too. I let myself become more animated, pushing down my own fear. 

Whilst I have been talking, I have been slowly kicking away at the bottom of the pile against the door. I am hoping that I can loosen it enough so that something falls over, unfortunately most likely on us, and frees the door. I let out one almighty kick as I reach a high point in the episode. I see it about to topple, and have just enough time to dive on top of my boyfriend before the stack falls. It is mostly pens and paper, so it does not hurt too badly, but there must be a notebook in there as I feel a corner hit me at the base of my spine. I let out a hiss of pain, but when I look up the door is free. I jump up, rushing over the now much smaller but wider pile and opening the door. 

Light floods in, and it hurts my eyes at first, but I quickly get used to it. I reach over, helping Roy clamber over and out of the room. Once he is out, he stands in the middle of the hallway, holding his arms out. He is breathing deeply. 

"Claustrophobia," he says before I can even ask. "Nothing too severe but sometimes can get bad if I end up in a really small place unexpectedly."

"Then why did you suggest we find a closet to snog in?" I asked, nonplussed. He smirks as he puts his arms down, coming towards me. 

"You really think I can resist you?"

I lean in to kiss him as he gently pushes me against the wall. 

"Oh get a room, you two!" Jen yells from the bottom of the corridor. 

We smile, and proceed to completely ignore her. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading this!! i hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!!
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
